The Balance of Truth
by bellesammileigh
Summary: RE-VISED* continuing right after clockwork angel. why did Will visit Mangnus? and for what reason? the mystery is yet to be solved, click to continue to find out what happened next... i promise you, you won't be disappointed...


**Author's ****note**: First of all, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to my editor Laurie, who was willing to edit my story in her spare time. i honestly can see the difference, and she turned it into something much better than it is! And THANK YOU to my amazing friend Maureen, who introduced me to Laurie! I wouldn't have continued writing the rest of the chapters without you two.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

_The Unexpected Visit…_

* * *

><p>Magnus paced his library thoughtfully. Camille's house became Magnus' after she ran away, hiding from the powerful vampires that were tracking her down. Now, it was the only place he could find peace; his <em>sanctuary, <em>almost.

His pace quickened as he thought of her. Was she even safe? He hadn't spoken to her for quite some time now, not since that female warlock came into his life…_"their" _lives. They had been living perfectly; almost _too_ perfectly. Each night, he would take peaceful walks with her at when the moon was at its brightest; dinner at all the most extravagant restaurants that she favored; alone time with each other afterwards. He smiled, reminiscing those nights he'd spent alone with her. How he would always caress her face with his hands, whisper words in her ears, and kiss her moist lips as he buried himself deep inside of her. He could almost hear her moans of pleasure, and the sound of his name escaping her mouth in a hushed whisper, begging him for more. His body quickly responded to that memory, and soon he found his phallus semi erect as he longed for her touch, her lips upon his own. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. Magnus looked down at himself, quite ashamed of his reaction. With just one thought of her, he had instantly become hard for her, when he really should have been angry, furious at that. But alas; his body betrayed him.

Magnus treasured every memory he had with her; from the first day he met her, to the first time they made love. But no. He would not, could not, _should_ not think of her. She left him; how come it had never even crossed her mind to take him with her?

Sleeping had become hard for him since then; he would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and screaming her name. He turn to his side in bed, expecting to see her face, but the space beside him was empty. All those nightmares he had of her - standing in front of him covered in blood - haunted him for days, and most nights; he would not sleep at all. No; he could not allow his mind to wonder to thoughts of _her. _

A small painting of her grabbed his attention via his peripheral vision. His gut then twisted into a byzantine knot, and at the same time his heart ached painfully. He was glad that the artist had captured that sparkle that was always present her green eyes, and the curve of her precious pink lips as she smiled. Her blonde hair curled around her face, down to her chest. Oh, how he missed wrapping his hands around her hair, and purposefully letting it get tangled around his fingers with each kiss.

"Oh, sweet Camille," he heard himself saying as he reached out to touch the frame of the portrait.

Magnus walked over to the window behind him, and stared the city of London. The sky above the clouds had turned a gloomy shade of grey, hiding the afternoon sun. A moment later it began to rain heavily, and a sigh escaped his lips.

It was some time later that Magnus' thoughts were interrupted as he heard heavy, hurried footsteps made their way up to his library, growing louder with each second. The footsteps paused momentarily, and a instant later, the door opened widely, revealing a rather troubled-looking Will Heronald. He stood there, staring blankly at the floor; the light from the fireplace cast a shadow on his handsome face, making him look considerably older than his eighteen years. His clothes were soaked from the rain; his hair riotously drenched and dripping water across the wooden floor. Magnus sigh, realizing that his sanctuary was now disturbed.

"Ah, Will. What brings you here?" he enquired, almost disbelievingly.

He hoped Will couldn't hear the irritation in his voice. After all, he had disturbed his thoughts. He fundamentally spoke to himself, as Will stood there, unaware of an annoyed Magnus who waited for him to answer back. Too wrapped-up in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard Magnus' cough or was alerted of his presence at all, essentially. He was wasting Magnus' precious time. Tired of his silence, Magnus beat his fist loudly on his table, finally getting Will's attention.

"I _said, _what brings you here, Will? Obviously it must be something important. If not, the door behind you is wide open, willing you to leave, and I've no objection to that," Magnus said somewhat irritably, growing more annoyed with each passing moment. He tilted his head to the side, tapping his slender fingers on the desk beside him.

Will's face became rigged as he began to mutter. "It is an important matter, to me nonetheless. I…"

Will paused thoughtfully, combing his brain for the right words, "I came here to ask you a question," he finally said, looking at Magnus' face intently.

It _was_ important, actually; after he'd left the Institute in a blur of rage, he'd ridden his favorite horses that belonged to _the Institute_ to one of the bars he visited frequently. Four pints of hard liquor, soon he felt a slight buzz. He'd pondered over Tess, about what he'd said to her on the balcony, after almost kissing her. He remembered it well, even for a drunk. He'd carelessly offended the girl he'd actually accepted into his life; stupidly, he'd bluntly mentioned that she couldn't reproduce since she was an underworld. Before he could even explain himself, however, she'd already taken offense to his comment and slapped him hard across the cheek. It were almost as if he could still feel the sting. He blamed himself, of course; she probably hated him by this point. Rightfully so. Still distracted by his thoughts, Will laughed ironically to himself, his loud hilarity causing others to stare at him.

"_What_?" he yelled to nobody in particular, his words slightly slurred.

The bar owner had quickly shooed him out after, banishing him for making a scene and being a public nuisance; this, however, only made Will angrier.

_What is it with me being kicked out of bars these days?_ He asked himself. Knowing him, he'd be banned from every bar in London in a few days, leaving him no place to drown his sorrows. Magnus' house might have been hi left resort; and on that note, Will had promptly travelled to said home, forgetting about his now abandoned horse.

Magnus' seemingly curious stare brought Will back to the present in an instant.

"What is this question you me to answer?" Magnus inquired. "Is it about Jem again? Or is it about….." Magnus paused, not being able to bring himself to say _her_ name. Just days ago, she'd been here, smiling as if there were no tomorrow; now, though, she was gone. And he needed to forget about her, somehow.

"About Camille? I have nothing to do with her disappearance! You know of this!" he spat, furious all of a sudden. Magnus' cat-like eyes narrowed as he stopped tapping his fingers and angrily gestured to the air.

"Magnus! It's not about Camille, or Jem! It's...It's about _Tessa_." Will whispered her name, cursing himself for stumbling over her name.

"Tessa? What about her?" Magnus asked, confusedly _and_ curiously. What could be the question? Magnus grew impatient as he waited for Will's response.

"I…had an argument with her…..and really, it was my fault. I've offended her, and that's why I need you to answer my question."

"Well what is it? I'm a warlock, Will, not a mind reader."

It took him a minute or so to answer Magnus. "I've been wondering why Tessa doesn't have the features of a warlock. In actual fact, she doesn't have one body part that isn't inhuman. Although she can manifest into someone else, what is she _really_?" Will spoke slowly, almost unsure if Magnus could understand what he had said. But Magnus' face was blank of all emotion.

"Are you completely mad, or are you drunk? I can smell the alcohol coming from you, Will," Magnus scoffed.

"I'm neither mad, nor drunk…..it's been an hour since I last drank and the liquor is out of my system. Now," he spoke solemnly, staring hard into those cat-like eyes. "Is she really a warlock, or a whole new demon that we do not know of?"

Magnus stared at him as if he were a mad man….of all the questions in the world to ask, he had to ask about this? This certainly had taken him off guard.

He closed his eyes, and muttered a curse under his breath. Magnus knew that it was only a matter of time before anyone questioned Tessa's appearance, or her true identity; but that question,for a fact**,** he wasn't sure how to answer, himself. Opening his eyes, Magnus stared into Will's grey ones before answering him.

"I know what she is," he spoke as quietly as he could, yet enough for Will to here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Chapter two will be up soon, so please stay tuned... :)


End file.
